


Until the End of the Line, Doll

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Bucky Barnes Metal Arm, Character Death, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, female receiving, new relationship vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Bucky and the reader meet, and really kick it off, as well as go through some tough times together





	Until the End of the Line, Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This is for pocketmegan, who’s been going through a very difficult time in her life. Much love and you’re in my heart, honey.

It was a Sunday morning just like any other. The sun was shining in New York City, and the spring air was fresh and crisp, just chill enough that a light jacket would suffice to keep warm. The marketplace was just starting out, tentative in the early days of spring as everyone was unsure if it would snow again or not. 

She perused the stands, looking for some fresh produce to add to her dinner that night. Nothing was popping out to her immediately but it was still nice to get out of the winter haze that everyone had been going through. 

She felt the sun on her skin and the breeze on her hair and it was glorious, after the bitter, horrible winter they’d had. 

Life had been quiet, except for...well, she didn’t want to think about that right now, but otherwise life had been quiet, especially with the news that the Winter Soldier was back in the city. 

It struck a little bit of fear in her, initially, however when she saw the press meeting that Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, and the Soldier himself, Bucky Barnes had to clear up any rumors. 

He in fact, was not brainwashed anymore. His time in Wakanda—which she knew now was a flourishing, vibrant country after King T’Challa had revealed the truth of it all—Bucky was no longer brainwashed, he no longer had the “Winter Soldier” in him. It was a lot to understand, and she had told herself that she would do more research on it, it just hadn’t crossed her mind at any time she had been at her computer. 

She was lost in her own thoughts, pleasant ones, and stopped at a stand to pick through some apples, turning them over to see which were proper, actual crisp apples. She turned to reach into her bag for her wallet when someone bumped into her, sending her stumbling forward a step or two. She furrowed her brow and turned around to see who it was. 

“Sorry, lost my footing in the grass.” A gruff voice said. She laid her eyes on the man and tilted her head, trying to place where she had seen his face before. 

“No...no problem, don’t worry about it.” She said to him, giving him a tiny smile, as he seemed to look everywhere but her eyes. 

She turned around to finish purchasing the small basket of apples and then turned around again to walk away but was not prepared to actually run directly into the chest of the man who had bumped into her. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were still there, I guess we’re even now, huh?” She said, smiling and laughing nervously as she stepped around him carefully. He looked exceptionally uncomfortable and his lips quirked up in a small, quick smile. 

“Well, have a good day.” She murmured, before waking away, sparing a glance behind her to see him raise a hand in farewell to her. 

When she walked home, about half a dozen blocks from the market, she popped her earbuds in and listened to something slow and relaxing. 

Being outside after the long winter of being cooped up really soothed her soul, and she felt a little bit of peace, finally. It was getting to the point of the day where she would start to make supper and get ready for the next day. 

Her apartment was still warm and cozy, she refused to let any of the draft seep in from outside. She set her purse down, and made her way to the kitchen to whip together something quick for dinner. 

She decided on a slab of salmon and some potatoes with chives, in the end. Once everything was going she poured herself a small glass of wine. 

_We don’t drink to cope with emotions,_ she had to remind herself while she was pouring, _We drink to relax from the day._

Right as she was about to take the first sip from her glass, though, there was a knock on the door. She furrowed her brow and sighed, not expecting anyone tonight. She glanced at her phone to make sure that one of her friends hadn’t texted her about coming over. There were no new notifications. 

She sighed and got up, setting her glass down and making her way carefully to her door. 

When she opened it, she was faced with the same man that had bumped into her at the market. 

“Oh. Um, hi?” She asked, a touch of fear in her stomach, because she didn’t know this man and somehow he knew where she lived and was at her door?

“Hi, uh, hello. I-You forgot your wallet at the fruit stand. I didn’t want anyone to take it.” He said, gruffly, his voice low and impersonal, as his eyes dodged hers and his ballcap was pulled down over his eyes. 

“Oh! Oh my goodness. Thank you so much, I’ve been so absentminded recently, I don’t even know how I did that,” she exclaimed, reaching out for the small black wallet that she had supposedly left at the marketplace.

“It’s no problem. Just helping someone out, is all.”

“Who are you?” she asked, curiously, trying to get a good look at him. 

“Just. Well...Bucky. My name is Bucky.”

Her eyes widened and she took in his appearance once more, taking one step back. He wore a black hoodie, which blended in well with the new vibranium arm that he had been crafted during his time in Wakanda. 

“Bucky Barnes?” She breathed out.

“Yes. I know when I’m not wanted around. I understand. Like I said I just wanted to return that to you--”

“No, no, not at all. You took me by surprise, is all.” She said, smiling at him bashfully.

“Right…” he muttered, narrowing his eyes a little bit, seemingly unbelieving of her statement. 

She didn’t know what took her over, to ask her next question. Most likely the sheer fact that she was lonely and wanted some kind of human interaction. 

“Um. Do you have dinner? Would you like to stay, I just put plenty of food in the oven?” 

Her heart raced as she waited for what she assumed would be an absolute no. 

What she received instead was even worse.

His eyebrow raised, and his face turned from unbelieving to amused. 

And then he laughed.

“I-I was just trying to be nice...you..you saved me a lot of hassle and its the least I could have done.” she stammered, trying to make up for her slip up.

“Oh, dollface, no. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I just didn’t expect that. I tell you I’m one of the most feared people in this country right now, and the first thing you do is invite me into your home?” 

“I don’t know you. Who am I to judge?” she asked quietly, blushing down into her chest and biting down on the inside of her lip.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and took a slow step forward. Her heart raised from its spot in her belly and she stepped aside to let him pass through her doorway into her home. 

It was awkward at first, of course, because they were two strangers who knew nothing about each other, but after a few moments of slow casual conversation, they began to open up, little by little. 

She learned that Bucky was trying to find different supplements and methods to aid his memory, so that he would retain more and more about his past. 

He learned about her that her mother had been ill for the last few years, and that on most days off, she was either in and out of the hospital visiting her, or running errands for her mother. 

They talked for hours on end, just getting to know each other and talking about current day to day events. 

After they ate, they sat in her living room facing each other on the couch as they kept chatting. She offered to open up a bottle of wine for them to share, and she saw a strange glint in his eyes. 

“I haven’t had wine in ages, lord, probably not since I woke up the first time.” He murmured, tipping his head curiously. 

“Well, the offer is on the table, I wouldn’t mind having a drink with you, you could even sleep on the couch if you drank too much.” She suggested, carefully. 

“Aw, Hell. Why not, doll?” He said, shaking his head and laughing. “Makin’ me feel like I’m a young boy again.” 

She grinned and bounced up to go retrieve the bottle that had been stowing in the bottom drawer of her refrigerator and grabbed two random glasses from the cupboard. She didn’t have any kind of fancy wine glasses, mostly because it was only her who ever drank at home, she rarely had friends over and when she did, none of them minded drinking from a regular glass. 

They ended up staying up for hours, just talking to each other. Halfway through the bottle, they’d ended up shifting to be able to turn to each other and look into each others eyes as they talked and laughed and smiled.

At some point that she didn’t quite remember, though, they ended up falling asleep. 

When she woke up, she was in her own bed, alone, and her apartment was quiet enough that she almost wondered if she had dreamed the entire encounter. 

That is, until she heard a soft thud in the kitchen, and heard familiar sounds of someone rustling around. Then she smelled something being cooked, maybe eggs, or some other kind of breakfast food, she could assume. It was only nine in the morning, as she realized when she glanced at her phone.

She had an unopened message from her aunt, and when she read it, her lips pursed and her heart sank a little bit. She put that aside though, with a quick response that she’d call later, because she could smell bacon being either fried or baked and it was making her stomach growl. 

She got out of her bed, noting that she was still dressed in the clothes she wore the night before, which were thankfully very comfortable, and rubbed her eyes on her way out to the kitchen. 

She chuckled to herself when she saw Bucky Barnes himself standing in her kitchen with a small tea towel tossed over one of his shoulders as he watched a handful of eggs in the frying pan and meticulously formed what looked like a perfect omelette with cheddar cheese and little cubes of what looked like ham or some other kind of meat. 

She noted that there was a grocery bag with a bottle of juice and some bread too. 

“Comfortable?” She asked quietly around a yawn. 

He jumped, obviously startled which was somewhat of a surprise to her because she assumed that with all of his training it would be nearly impossible to startle him. 

“Fuck! Sorry, doll, I was caught in my own thoughts. I hope you don’t mind, I wanted to make you a good breakfast since you were so kind to me last night.” He said, turning to look at her, one hand clutched to his chest. 

That was when her heart stopped. 

His hair was pulled back in a low, sloppy bun with a few pieces of hair framing his face. His face was no longer covered by the brim of his ballcap, so she could see his features clearly. 

“No, no worries, um. Thank you, I really appreciate it a lot.” She murmured, moving around him to put a pot of coffee on. 

“Steve always said I made the best breakfast in the facility, figured it’s because I wanted to eat real food after….well, that’s not important. Hope you don’t mind rye toast, it’s my favorite.” He said, his tone bordering on nervous as she moved comfortably in her own kitchen. 

“Of course not. Thank you for doing this to begin with, that’s very sweet.” 

Her heart raced when he smiled ever so nervously at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling just a hair as he got more confident with it. 

***

That was the first night of many where they would just sit up and talk for hours. She would, after about a month or so of running into each other at the market, acquire his phone number so that she could call and text him whenever she felt like it. 

They began to confide in each other more and more. She told him about the days where she would go see her mother during her treatments, especially if they were more difficult days, and he would show up to be a shoulder to cry on. 

He would tell her about his nightmares, the less intrusive and violent ones, and she would invite him over for a meal filled with all of his favorite comfort foods, while they watched one of the movies on his list of never seen films. 

There were a few nights in the mix where the two of them got a little more intimate than the others. Sometimes he would just lay his head in her lap so that she could stroke his hair and scratch at his scalp a little bit. There were some times when he was holding her gently that he’d kiss her temple or her forehead, and her heart would swell more and more every single time. 

Like right now, she was crying into his chest and he held her so tightly, because she had just gotten news that her mother’s health had declined a bit overnight. The doctors told her not to worry about it, that she’d just gotten a little sniffle, but that they were monitoring her much closer now. 

Bucky was stroking her back and cooing gently at her, his lips moving in her hair as he whispered soothing words to her, and pressing his lips into her hair. She got a hold of herself after a while and sniffles as she looked up at him, her heart sinking even further into her belly when she realized how much of a mess she must seem. 

“I’m sorry Buck, here, lemme just...clean myself up, I didn’t mean to impose….” she murmured, voice rough and soft with emotion. 

“Doll, don’t you apologize to me. I don’t wanna hear it. You’ve been there for me, for much less, so the least I can do is comfort you when you need it.” He said, his voice deep and firm. 

“No, I shouldn’t act like this, it’s not appropriate.” She said, wiping her eyes and trying to squirm out of his lap. 

He held her by her hips and then cupped one hand around her jaw so he could tip her head to look into her eyes. 

“No. You’re allowed to have emotions, doll.” He rumbled, “I don’t want to hear another apology from you, okay? You’re dealing with something very traumatic, and you’re allowed to be overwhelmed.” 

She smiled wryly at him, sniffling quietly. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” She murmured, carefully reaching up to stroke his cheek slowly. 

That’s when her heart stopped. 

She realized now that she was cupping his cheek and stroking it and gazing at him lovingly. 

She realized how that would be interpreted. 

She realized that she had no idea if her little crush was reciprocated or not. 

But here she was. 

Cupping his cheek, the stubble there rough on her palm, and stroking the smooth line of his cheekbone. 

She went to retract her hand, but his hand darted up to cover hers and then she realized in her own panic, she didn’t take a moment to look at how calm and peaceful his face was, and how enraptured he was with the most basic of human touch. 

“Don’t.” He breathed, slowly, letting his eyes drop shut for a moment, “I don’t know the last time anyone’s done this.” 

She froze where she was and watched him breathe slowly. 

“Doll. I’m going to something that’s probably pretty stupid.” He murmured, his normally clear blue eyes hazy with just the pure sensation of being touched. 

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion but a breath later when he sat up and wet his lips, she realized. 

Her heart raced so quickly when he leaned in and kissed her. 

It was soft and gentle and a little bit awkward, but all the more perfect. 

She melted in his touch and pressed her lips against his, making it a real, true, slick embrace. 

It started as a slow, sweet kiss, but when her breath hitched at the sensation of his tongue darting against her lips, something shifted. 

He was holding her tighter and the kiss deepened. His lips were more insistent and the kiss was absolutely mindblowing. She could hardly keep up with it, but she knew she wanted m o r e. 

His flesh hand reached up to grasp at the back of her head, tangling in her hair, and she whimpered quietly against his lips, which seemed to spur everything on even more. 

“Fetița mea dulce,” He rumbled against her lips. “Is this okay? Do you need me to stop? Doamne, te rog, I need you to tell me, please.” 

He still had his mechanical hand at her waist and was carefully stroking her hip, and when he pulled back from her lips for that short moment, his face was flushed and his full lips were already wet and swollen, not to mention how dark his eyes were getting. 

“Yes, yes, Bucky, I promise, I swear it. I’ve wanted this for so long...will you...could you make me forget everything going on right now? Please? I just want to focus on you, just for tonight.”

He let out a long breath against her lips and pressed his lips to hers again in a much shorter embrace, and then leaned back to nod at her. 

“Take me to your bed, doll.” 

Her belly clenched in anticipation, and she crawled off of his lap slowly to hold a hand out to him. At this point he knew where he was going in her small apartment, but the fact that he asked her to take him made something stir in her. 

He shut the door behind the two of them, locking it, which really had no point, because nobody else was coming into her home unannounced, but the simple act of it made a spike of arousal shoot through her spine, simply because his intentions were crystal clear with that simple action. 

His eyes were clear and blue and so intense on hers, as they were locked in a long stare. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and she took in his entire body. 

“Doll, I wanna make ya feel good, is that okay? You trust me?” 

There was a long, deep silence, and she found herself nodding wordlessly. He smiled shyly at her, and he got more and more confident with every second, because then he closed the space between them, barring his metal arm against the length of her back and leaning in to kiss her again, deeper this time. 

“God, doll, your lips taste so sweet, I can’t believe I’ve waited this long, should have made a move weeeeeks ago.” His voice was a deep growl, and she shivered when he started to stroke up and down her spine with just the tips of his metal fingers. 

They didn’t even feel cold against her skin, which amazed her, they were relatively warm, actually. She figured that it must have something to do with the fact that it was made from vibranium and then decided to ask him about it later, because now he was nibbling at her lips and suckling on the tip of her tongue and all further brain functions were shut off at that. 

“Why don’t you take this top off doll? Let me feel your gorgeous body, sweetheart.” He murmured, slowly guiding her back to her bed until the back of her knees hit the mattress. He stepped back just enough to give her room to slip out of her shirt, and he watched her every move hungrily, just waiting for her skin to be exposed. 

“Y’know, it’s only fair that you take yours off too,” she breathed out quietly once she was standing there in her lycra leggings and a bra that was comfortable but pretty. 

He hesitated then, considering what she just asked him, but seemed to come to peace with it after a long moment. He slipped out of his shirt and her eyes widened as she took in his body for a long moment. 

His voice was gruff and emotional when he spoke next. 

“I know it’s kinda rough, I can put it back on if it’s too much.” 

He was talking about the scar mass on his left shoulder, and it was intense scarring but she wouldn’t have him any other way. When she sat down on the bed and pulled him in closer, she reached up so that she could run her hands all the way from the tops of his shoulders down his biceps, both flesh and mechanical, and then down to his hands where she laced her fingers with his. 

“You accept me and my flaws, I would be a hypocrite to not do the same for you.” She murmured gently, “Buck, you’re gorgeous.” 

He was, too, all chiseled muscles and sharp features. The muscles that curved on his hips and down under his jeans were oh so tantalizing, and she let go of his hands so that she could stroke her thumbs over those lines. 

His breath was short and sharp and ragged as he watched her unbelievably. 

“I’m going to take these off too, Buck…I want to see all of you.” She whispered, smoothing her hand flat across his tight belly. Her fingers, surprisingly unshaking, worked his belt swiftly, and she unzipped his pants while she was at it.

He wore relaxed jeans, so when she tugged at the waist of them they slowly slithered to the floor, falling in a pool around his ankles and she lost her breath. 

He was an absolute vision. His thighs were thick and strong, deadly even, and he wore comfortably snug boxer briefs that were tented with his growing arousal. She cupped his hips and then slid her hands down, as if she were in a trance and all she could comprehend was that she needed to touch him. Her hand cupped over his bulge and his breath whistled out of his mouth. 

“Dracu, dracu, dracu, baby please.” He growled, “mâinile tale sunt atât de moi.” 

One moment she was cupping and stroking his cock through the soft, worn fabric, and the next she felt his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back to lay on the bed and then his hands were at the waist of her pants, tugging them and her panties down at the same time, exposing her completely and effectively taking her breath away from her. 

The next thing she knew, though, was that he was kneeling between her thighs and she could feel the hot puffs of his breath against her cunt. She gasped and whined out a soft little moan, and when he dipped his head down, she so wished that his hair was in one of his messy, low buns, because all she wanted was to see his face. 

At least that was what she wanted before his tongue ran up her slit, not parting her labia quite yet, just dragging over it and tasting her slowly. 

The moan he let out was deep and guttural, as if he were a starving man being presented with his last meal, but the meal was on the other side of a glass wall, just out of of his reach. 

His tongue carefully split her labia and the first initial taste of her wasn’t enough, apparently because he kissed her cunt just like he had been kissing her. Deep and wet and long, every single pass of his tongue got it closer and closer to her clit and she almost couldn’t keep her hips to the mattress, but it was rude to buck up into someone’s face. 

She hasn’t realized at first, but she had been gasping and moaning his name the entire time, and that seemed to be what was spurring him on. His full lips were plush on her, and she couldn’t think straight. 

One of his hands rested on her hip and the other—the mechanical one—reached up to cup her breast through the thin material of her bra, the only thing she was still wearing. 

“Take it off doll, please, take it off or I’m going to tear it off of you…” He rumbled, not separating himself from her cunt any more than he absolutely had to. 

She couldn’t move quicker, and this time her fingers did fumble a little bit. Within seconds though, she was able to unclasp it and toss it across the room. In the same motion, his fingers closed around her breast, cupping and rolling it in his palm, before reaching up to press two of his fingers to her lips. 

“Get them wet, baby, lemme make you feel good, please?” 

And how could she deny that? 

Her lips parted and initially she expected to taste that horrible metallic tang in her mouth, but was surprised when it tasted like, well, nothing. 

Her tongue wrapped around and around and around his fingers, making sure they were good and properly wet. She thought about nibbling down a bit, but wasn’t sure how much sensation he felt from it. That was another question for later, because he pulled them from her mouth and then pinched and plucked at her hard nipples, making her eyes roll back into her head. 

“Feels good, right?” He moaned out, reaching down with the hand on her hip to squeeze at his cock through his boxer briefs, so that he could ease some of the pressure from his aching cock. 

She could only nod shakily because now he had his lips wrapped around her tight little clit and he was sucking on it carefully, and she really, truly thought that she could die right then and there and be completely at peace with it. She had herself propped up on her elbows at this point and shakily reached down to push his hair out of his face, and then decided to hold it in her fist behind his head, not tugging or pulling, just holding his hair out of the way so that she could see his face, contorted with pleasure and ecstasy. 

“Buck! Bucky, stooppp, I-“ She paused, her breath short when he started to sharply flick his tongue over her clit, “I-I’m gonna cum, Buck, you don’t have to…” 

He looked up at her and arched one eyebrow, a tiny smirk playing on his wet, wet lips. 

“Babydoll, that’s the point, I want to make you cum on my tongue. And then on my cock. And maybe even on my fingers too.” 

She gasped when his fingers parted her lips and kept them spread apart, so that he could slowly lean back in and close his lips back onto her clit, those vibrant, smoky blue eyes trained on hers the entire time. 

“Bucky I never knew how filthy you could be,” she gasped out, half laughing. 

That was short lived though, because within seconds she felt the hot, burning fire of an orgasm building in her belly, and she couldn’t even gasp out to him at first. All she could manage was a gasping chant of his name when she felt it cresting. 

“Go on Doll, cum for me, cum for me sugar,” he growled directly against her clit, and that was it. That was the last little bit of stimulation she needed. 

Her back arched and her orgasm was deep and intense and wet, and she felt it coursing through her body over and over and over, until he popped his lips off of her swollen, sensitive clit. 

“Babydoll, I’m going to fuck you now, okay? I’m gonna get my cock in you, and I’m gonna make you feel real nice.” 

As he spoke he was shimmying out of his boxers and god, his cock was perfect. 

He was uncircumcised, likely due to the time period and such, and his cock was curved up towards his belly, thick and swollen and throbbing in tune with his heartbeat. She could see the very tip of his cock peeking out, pink and flushed and gorgeous and watched as he carefully stroked himself before crawling over her into the bed. 

His cock throbbed against her belly as he leaned in to kiss her again, and she moaned out his name when she could taste her own cunt on his lips. She bit and nibbled and sucked on his lips so hungrily once he reached down to drag his cock over her cunt, before whimpering out a soft, almost breathless plead. 

It didn’t fall on deaf ears, because within the next movement he was gliding into her. 

He took his time and let her get used to his size, which admittedly was much more than she’d taken in a very long time, and pressed his forehead to hers. 

His hair was starting to get damp with his sweat and it was creating a little curtain around their faces as he kissed her and bottomed out his cock in her. 

“Please, Buck.” She whimpered, feeling him still for a moment. 

He obliged and began a slow, deep pace, but when she moaned and whined and begged for him to f u c k her, how in the world could he deny that? 

They went for ages, he came three times, once on her belly and twice in her after assuring her that he was sterile so it was impossible for her to have any repercussions. She lost track of her orgasms, so much so that after her last one, she collapsed into his arms and after he murmured pure, sweet adoration to her, they both fell asleep holding each other just like that. 

 

She must had been exhausted, because she didn’t wake up when her phone was buzzing off the hook. She looked at it, seeing first that it was only six in the morning, and after that, her heart sank to her stomach when she saw that all of her family had texted and called her through the night.

She knew what that meant. 

She didn’t realize that she was crying until Bucky shot up, rubbed his eyes and looked at her with concern all over his face. She didn’t even need to speak, and his face crumpled with realization. 

“Shhhhh, Doll, c’mere. It’s okay. We’ll get through this. I’m here with you to the end of the line, doll, I promise. Im here for you. Go ahead, let it out, that’s it. I know, baby, I know….I’m so sorry. I love you sweetheart, I’ve got you.”


End file.
